Just A Thought
by Miki Yi
Summary: L and Light transfer to Ouran in search for Kira. Light becomes a host and starts crushing on... L? But what happens when he's reunited with his first love? OC requested! He WILL be good! MANY pairings. Shounen-ai/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I thought up... enjoy~**

* * *

Light Yagami sighed and adjusted his tie one last time before stepping into school that he would be attending for the next few months, Ouran Gakuen. As part of the search for Kira, both he and L had been transferred in order to observe the other students for suspicious activity.

Walking up the first set of stairs that led to his homeroom, Light glanced around at the so-called prestigious school. _Damn _he thought. _These rich bastards sure have it nice. Guess it'll be a lot more fun killing people here than back home._ He walked ahead, trying his best to ignore Ryuk's growls of disapproval to their current surroundings. According to Ryuk, L had hacked into the school's computer system and had enrolled them in different years for a bigger variety of students to study, L being a second year, and Light being a first year.

Light stopped at room 1-C and opened the door.

"Oh my god!"

"So Hot!"

"Unapproachable!"

Compliments flung at him like knives, considering he already hated almost everyone. Almost.

He took a seat in the very back corner, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet on his desk.

"Um, excuse me," squeaked a girl wearing a baggy sweatshirt and huge glasses. "Mind if I sit next to you?" She asked politely, gesturing around her that it was the only seat open.

Light ignored her, letting her sit wherever the hell she wanted.

"Oh, Okay. I'm Fujioka Haruhi by the way."

"Light," was all he said in reply.

The class was uneventful and boring, except for an interruption from a set of twins who decided to play gay fags for awhile.

The bell rang and Light walked towards the door.

"Light?" asked the same girl as before.

"Yes?" he replied as politely as he could, which really wasn't very polite so it came out like a growl.

"Well, since your new here and all, I was thinking we could study together so we could get to know each other."

"Whatever." He said shrugging, and gestured for her to lead the way.

'You think maybe she's "Kira"' Ryuk said laughing. As usual Light glared at him to shut him up, then continued on his ignoring streak.

Haruhi led Light to a door that said Music Room 3. "If they have 3 music rooms, I'm sure this one isn't in use." She said as she was opening the door.

A white light appeared out of seemingly nowhere and blinded the two as an array of flower petals pelted them in the face.

"What _is _this?" Light mumbled as he found himself staring at a group of men.

"THIS is the Ouran Academy Host Club, that I, Tamaki Suoh, am the crowned prince of. So nice of you two to be so openly gay-"

"WHAT?" screeched Haruhi and Light at the same time.

"Gay? I'm not even a gu-" Haruhi started.

"Shush! You don't have to keep making excuses, I won't tell." Tamaki said with a wink.

"What kind of sick bastard are you?" Haruhi asked bluntly. She backed away from the blonde, but bumped into something. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, but whatever it was that she hit had already fallen, making a loud crash as hundreds of tiny fragments flew across the room.

"YOU!" yelled a voice. Light and Haruhi both turned their heads to look at a really creepy demon wearing glasses. "That vase was SUPPOSED to be auctioned off TONIGHT! STARTING at EIGHT MILLION YEN!"

Haruhi gulped. "I-I'm SO sorry!"

"You think 'sorry's gonna cut it?" said the black haired boy. "You really think that saying 'sorry's gonna make eight million yen? You've got HELL to pay!" he said darkly.

"Shut up." Light said rather annoyed. Who the hell did these people think they were?

"You dare tell me to shut up! You BOTH are working to pay this off!"

"And why me?" Light asked.

Of course, he was ignored as Tamaki started speaking. "So, I see you've met Kyouya Ootori. He runs our business here in the host club."

Wait. Did he just say host club? Host Club… like one of those places where stupid, ugly girls who couldn't get dates _paid_ to have some random guy sleep with her? Oh Hell Fucking No Way was he going to work here to pay off a debt that he didn't even owe.

"I'm outta here…" Light mumbled, as he started to turn around.

"And where do you think," Said an orange-haired boy.

"You're going?" Finished his twin, both of whom Light recognized as the weirdo creeps in his class.

"Light Yagami, class 1-C, new to Ouran" said Kyouya.

"What?" Light asked startled at how some guy he's never seen before had known that about him.

"Haruhi Fujioka, also class 1-C, and a scholarship student," Kyouya stated again.

"Oh! So you're a commoner!" Tamaki squealed in delight.

"It appears so Tono!" said the twins, who had moved out of Light's way and were now standing next to Tamaki.

Light just stood there, trying to comprehend what it was that was happening.

"So, Light-chan, what are you gonna do when you work here?" asked a little boy with blonde hair.

Light looked down at the small boy. "What the… do you even go to this school?"

"Yep! I'm Mitsukuni, nice to meet you," the boy said gleefully.

"Mitsukuni…" said a taller, more masculine dark haired boy.

"This is Mori-sempai" said the boy.

Mori slowly lifted Mitsukuni up and held him on his shoulders. "Oh, you've met the rest of the host club," said Tamaki suddenly. "Hunny and Mori are both third years here."

"Third years…?" Light asked, not wanting to believe that the little boy was actually older than him.

"Yep," chirped Hunny.

"Tamaki, I think you should assign them to their jobs now." Kyouya said, apparently still pissed off about the vase.

Tamaki sighed. "Alright."

The twins, who were still gaping about Haruhi's 'commoner' status, finally left her and went to stand next to Tamaki and the rest of the host club. Haruhi approached Light, and they both knew they would regret the words that were going to come out of Tamaki's mouth.

"You two," Tamaki started, gesturing towards them, "will now begin your life as hosts." He finished grandly, with a sparkle in his eye that made Light want to punch him right then and there. As soon as he'd said it, Mori ran over and handed Haruhi a box of contact lenses while the twins tossed her a brand new uniform. "Go get dressed." Tamaki ordered and Haruhi was shooed away by the twins.

After Haruhi was gone, Tamaki looked Light up and down. "Sandy brown hair with an emo cut, sterling brown eyes, crisp uniform… AHA! You can be our bad-boy type."

"...Bad Boy?" Light asked wide-eyed

"No, no Tama-chan" Hunny spoke up. "Light-chan's NICE, he can be the Gentleman."

"But I'M the prince here!" Tamaki said pouting.

"Looks like Tono"

"Doesn't have any self esteem," The twins added.

"NO! You're wrong! I DO!" Tamaki yelled. "FINE."

Light was speechless for a moment until he finally croaked out a nervous, "…Gentleman…?"

"Yes." Kyouya answered him. "And because you talked back, you will have to pay just as much as Haruhi, so you both have a quota of 100 customers."

Light inwardly yelled his head off at himself for getting involved in all of this.

Haruhi came back just mere moments later, looking a hell of a lot better than she did before. In her straight new tux jacket and black pants… wait, WHAT? A GUY'S uniform? But Haruhi was a GIRL. Geez, if Tamaki gave her a guy's uniform, he was obviously blind, as was the rest of the club for not speaking up.

_Ah, well, I'm just not gonna say anything. I'm gonna see wait to see what happens…_ Light thought.

Suddenly, yet another white light appeared out of nowhere, and Tamaki threw a fistful of petals in the air, yelling out a mighty "THE OURAN HOST CLUB IS OPEN FOR BUSINESS!"

OoOoOoO

Imagine a tea party in the olden days, where everyone dressed up and had tea and crumpets and made small talk with each other.

The 'host club' was exactly like that… well, give or take a few things… mostly give.

Light just sat there as Tamaki introduced the ladies of Ouran Gakuen to their selections. So far, he had gotten the gist of the 'types': Mori being the tall and silent, Kyouya being the cool yet smart, the Hitachiin twins (Hikaru and Kaoru) were the (_barf_) 'forbidden brotherly love', Hunny was the boy Lolita, and Tamaki was the _(shudder_) 'prince'. In addition, Haruhi was now claimed the 'sweet and innocent' which was basically the same as his own stupid title.

"…It's so nice of you to be so openly gay," Tamaki said.

_Wow… big surprise. Where have I heard THAT before?_ Light thought.

"So you'd like to request our 'Gentleman' type?"

THAT got Light's attention. He whipped his head around to find L standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUNNNN~ **

**Sorry about that^**

**So, whadya think? Reviews are appreciated, flames will be laughed at.**

**Next chapter should be posted soon... maybe in the next 2-3 weeks... maybe in a few days... probably sometime next week.**

**A/N: Ryuk is gonna be a filler character so I'm gonna pretty much ignore him/take him out of the story line. Just so you know...**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. The flashback here killed me, damn I hate writer's block. Anyways, this chapters not that long and again, it's all the flashbacks fault.**

**Yes, the flashback is very, very, _very_ short. Deal with it.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

L, what was _he_ doing here? And requesting Light?

L nodded at Tamaki's previous question. Tamaki gestured to where Light was sitting as L approached him. Out of nowhere, fan girl cries could be heard about 'forbidden love' which to be honest, made Light want to puke. It seemed to him that many things came out of nowhere in the host club: blinding lights, girly screeches, and so on.

"L… why are you here?" asked Light, who was still shocked at the sight of seeing him.

"Call me Ryusaki in public," L, er, Ryusaki said.

It wasn't until L sat down that Light noticed he was in his own jeans and long sleeved white tee shirt. "Ryusaki-kun, you didn't get a uniform when we transferred?" Light questioned.

"A detective needs to be comfortable if he's going to do work," he replied, grimacing at the stiff collar and neck tie of the uniforms.

"Ah, I see," Light said, and he was about to say more until he was interrupted by a huge outburst.

"NO, NO, NO!" Hunny yelled from across the room, where he was currently drinking 'tea' with the ladies… which in his case could have very well been hot chocolate. "I said I wanted _strawberry_ cake not BLACKBERRY! I don't even LIKE blackberry!" Hunny complained, but stuffed his face full of the cake anyways.

It was almost like watching a dog as L's ears literally 'perked up'. "…Cake…" He whispered. Then suddenly he was gone, already standing at Hunny's side, eye's glinting as he watched the boy heave forkfuls of the sugary snack.

"You want some…?" Hunny asked, leaving space in his statement as he did not know L's name.

"Ryusaki," L informed him, but didn't answer his question, though the answer was obvious from the way his mouth was watering.

Hunny noticed this and proceeded to shove large portions of the cake onto another plate. He then placed the finishing touches on the mountain of cake (which after being shoved onto L's plate didn't exactly resemble cake anymore, but it was…) by adding a fork. "Here you go Ryu-chan!" Hunny chirped, immediately giving L a nickname.

L scooped up the plate and began to scarf down the dessert at super-human speed. In a mere matter of seconds he was done, and he daintily placed the plate back down in front of Hunny.

It was then that Light began to observe the others in the room. The ladies all had on a disgusting expression on their faces, grossed out at the sight of such vulgar table manners. The Host Club wasn't as affected, having gotten used to Hunny's need for sweets, but their jaws we're dropping from the speed that L had finished off the cake.

The only person that didn't look like he was either going to puke or claim a new world record was Hunny. Instead, his jaw was dropped only slightly, but in a way that was not disbelief, but admiration. His eyes had a sparkle in them and his face had turned slightly pink.

Light's eyes began to twitch as he recognized that expression. It was the same look Misa had given him when she'd found out he was Kira. THAT was the expression of love.

Just as quickly as Hunny had gotten the expression, it was gone. The transaction was so quick that Light actually doubted that he'd even ever saw anything, considering how Hunny was, at the moment, trying to feed Usa-chan.

"What are you looking at?" Kaoru's voice suddenly cut through his thoughts.

"Kaoru… where's Hikaru?" Light asked, surprised that he didn't see the other twin lurking around as well.

"He's off with Haruhi. God knows, it's been one day and he already likes her."

"Wait, 'her'? You know Haruhi's a girl?"

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious… I'm really surprised Tamaki hasn't noticed yet." Kaoru said. "So, anyways, what _were_ you looking at?"

"Nothing…" Light said, not wanting to tell him about Hunny's maybe-existent expression.

"It was Hunny, wasn't it?" Kaoru guessed, almost creepily reading Light's thoughts.

"Er… no?" Light said, though the answer was clear.

"It's okay. The club doesn't know it yet, the only two who know are me and Mori; well, and you."

"Know what?"

"Come on, didn't you _just _see it?" Kaoru asked.

"No?"

Kaoru sighed before lowering his voice. "Hunny… doesn't exactly like girls."

Light was shocked speechless. "Hunny's GAY?"

"Shhh! Geez, tell the whole world will you?" Kaoru growled, glancing at all the customers that had turned towards them in reaction.

"Sorry…" Light apologized before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Okay, so we both know how I found this out," he said dumbly. "But how'd you find out?"

Kaoru's face reddened at the question, but he answered it anyway. "It was when Hikaru and I first joined the host club…"

"_Hikaru! Wait for me!" I called as my brother followed Tamaki out of Music Room 3. "Geez, the third day of the Host Club and I already lost Hikaru." I said to myself as I sat down on the grand couch Kyouya had bought us. _

'_Well, no point in following them when they're already ahead of me' I thought as I pulled out my iPod and grabbed my *insanely* huge headphones from the coffee table they were sitting on. Scrolling down the list of songs I had, I stopped on Sakura Kiss by Cheiko Kawabe. I leaned back as the music started to fill my ears; my eyes closed in peace._

_A few moments later, my eyes snapped open. I knew I heard something, and it wasn't my music. After awhile, I closed my eyes again, not hearing whatever it was. Then, I heard it again. I turned off my iPod and took off my headphones. 'Yep.' I thought. 'There's definitely something there.'_

_I stood up and walked towards the direction of the sound. _

'_That's weird. It's coming from Hunny-sempai's room. But he's sleeping.'_

_I continued until I was pretty much right in front of Hunny's room. The door was just a sliver open, giving me a small caption of what was happening behind seemingly closed doors:_

"_Mmm... Mori, more. It feels so good."_

_High-pitched moans could be heard while baritone pants covered sentences._

_My eyes were wide and my face was beet red. _

"_No… way…" I mumbled, running out the door._

_I was pretty sure 'looking for Hikaru' was a legit excuse for a red face from 'running'. _

_As for Mori and Hunny, I'd figure out how to confront them… yes, confront. I gulped as I thought about the awkward explanation that would come soon enough._

_Maybe working at the Host Club was going to be a whole lot tougher than I thought… in MANY more ways than one._

_

* * *

_**I promise I'll at least try to get the next chapter up in a shorter time than this one.**

**A/N: Sakura Kiss is the Opening Song for the Ouran anime. Also, in my story, Hunny has his own room in Music Room 3 for his naps, because we all know how he is if he wakes up. *grins evilly***

**For now, review. Please. I mean it.**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, chapter 3 is finally done! WOOT! I actually love how this chapter turned out for once.**

**Dedicated to DNLawliet4evr for requesting a non-yaoi chapter. And apologizing in advance that only the first part is yaoi because the last chapter was and I had to tie the story line together, but afterwards, it's not. No worries for those of you who do love yaoi, more to come in maybe the next chapter or so. Sorry, can't please everyone right?**

**So enjoy~**

* * *

Light gaped at the orange haired twin in front of him. Had he heard him right? He had walked in on Hunny and Mori… SLEEPING with each other?

No way was that possible. That... it doesn't happen!

Light looked over at the blonde boy who was smiling so wide it looked actually extremely painful. There were cake crumbs scattered all over his face while Usa-chan was smushed against his chest in an giagantic bear hug. Hunny... he didn't look gay. Lolita, of course. But not gay. Not in the slightest.

"Are you SURE?" Light asked Kaoru, expecting him to break down into a laughing fit at any second and yell GOTCHA. But that never happened. Kaoru's face was dead serious, even more so than that, it was solemn. As if Light had just taken a silent oath, he muttered out a muted "I understand."

Kaoru nodded and held a finger to his lips. Light looked over to see Hikaru walking towards them. _Great, the forbidden brotherly love act is back on_ Light thought sarcastically.

The second Hikaru reached them; the conversation was over as Kaoru flung himself into Hikaru's arms. "Oh Hikaru, I've missed you! And you left with Haruhi! Do you... wish I was more like her?"

"NO! You're perfect just the way you are!"

"Oh Hikaru~"

Light turned his head away, creeped out by the incest going on about ten feet away from him.

"Light-kun, are you okay?"

Light looked up to see L staring intently at him. "Oh, Ryusaki-kun, you're back."

"You don't look very happy to see me,' L pouted.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm just thinking..." Light trailed off.

"About Kira?" L asked enthusiastically.

"Yea..." Light lied.

"Hm... Say, Light-kun, what if I told you someone in this room was Kira?"

Light's eyebrows rose as he looked around at the host club. The club was beginning to close for the day and all the customers had cleared out. There was no way that anyone in this room, except for him or maybe Kyoya, could even have the slightest possibility of being Kira. And he was the winner.

"Ryusaki-kun, you can't honestly believe that someone in this room could actually be Kira." Light said, hiding his nervousness.

"Yes, I can, and it is a possibility." L said as a matter-of-fact. "Now, it's getting late and I need my sweets. Hunny-sempai said I have to save his cake for the club tomorrow. Let's go home."

Light nodded and stood up. He followed L to the door and grabbed his bag. "Bye," he muttered as he walked out the door, but not before he heard Kyoya's response of: "If you don't come back tomorrow, I'll have my family's attorney sue you for that vase."

OoOoOoO

The taxi ride was short, and Light sighed as he looked at the apartment complex in front of him.

When he and L had transferred schools, L had rented an apartment for the two of them, saying if they lived together it would be more efficient when investigating the Kira case. In addition, he had requested that Watari stay behind, leaving the two of them to use taxis, bikes, or walk instead of having the luxury of a limo.

L took out the apartment keys and unlocked the door. As soon as it was open, he made a mad dash into the kitchen for his snacks.

Light headed for his room and set his bag on his bed.

The apartment wasn't one of those run-down places; it was actually high-tech and well kept. Of course, what else would you expect L to live in? The entire apartment was paved with black marble floors, with the exception of the bedrooms and the living room which had white carpet. The furniture was either white or black, with random splotches of red, like a decorative pillow or a flower vase. The walls were all kinds of shades of white, gray, or red.

Light's room happened to be blood red with a black gothic style bed frame holding a white bed. A fogged glass desk stood about five feet away from the side of his bed, adorned with a tinted red vase incasing a red rose, the green stem swirling around the tip of the vase. A window with white curtains lived on the opposing side of the room from his desk. His closet was a white door with a black door knob, breaking the sea of red walls.

He walked over to his closet and swung open the door. He selected a white tee shirt with a skull printed on the front and ripped black jeans. Contrary to what his old neighborhood saw, he wasn't this ideal gentleman. He was actually into some punk stuff, hence the way he dressed at home. He quickly changed into his chosen clothes and walked swiftly into the kitchen, where L was currently stuffing his face full with candy.

"Light-kun, about the Kira case, I think we should take a break from it." L said.

Light raised his eyebrows.

"Kira hasn't killed anyone in a week, and I think we should put this case on hold until he starts his killing spree again. Without him killing anyone, there are no news stories on him, and that's how we get our main information. So, I propose we forget about Kira until then."

Light thought about this, and realized that indeed, he hadn't condemned anyone for awhile. But why? He used to get so much satisfaction in seeing criminals pay for what they had done, but with him and L moving, transferring, and planning, he just hadn't given his Kira persona much thought. Sure, he sometimes thought it would be fun, but had never even touched the Death Note during the week. And he was actually okay with it, with not killing. At the moment, he really wanted to give Kira a rest, to bury the mask once and for all, but Kira still existed, even if he himself buried it. Kira was still known to the world, to the news, and most of all, to L. And even if Light never touched the Death Note again, stopped killing people entirely, L would never completely give up his search.

So after all he wanted to do, to bury the hatchet as others would say, he was still Kira. A criminal. A murderer. And all he could do was say "I agree" and walk solemnly back to his room. Behind a locked door, a murderer lay on a bed, silently crying his heart out. Beneath that criminal was Light Yagami, a good person who had not even two minutes ago realized what a monster he was.

And there was no way out of it.

* * *

**This is gonna be a tough one to tie to the next chapter. Ugh, but I gotta to what I gotta do. Which is finish this story! (And I am so determined with that because I never get more than two chapters in a multi-chapter fic and my stories are always incomplete, so this is an achievement.)**

**I'm actually changing the summary on this story so tell me if it suits the fic better or if I should have kept it the way it was before.**

**Just noticed that I update every 20 days o.O I do, seriously. Those are the intervals on my document page... You just learned an interesting fact today.**

**Check out my profile for the summaries of fics I'm planning to write, I added some on there. Also, email (which is found on my profile) or inbox me for story suggestions either in this fic or another. Tell me if you like my planned fic ideas or you hate them, I'd love to hear what readers want to read so I don't end up writing a fic that has no views.**

**So, thank you for reading and review please. Oh, and thank you for reading my requests just now, unless you just skipped them after the story...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I already finished chapter 4. And in a little less than two weeks, a new record for my updating streak.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this so far. Special thanks to SarySoda, my first reviewer and the fact that every time I read her review over again it makes me laugh.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The hallways were dark, lit only by torches placed at a few meters intervals. It was silent, though the sounds of the wind screeching through the corridors was clear. Light kept walking, looking back every now and then, only to see that the path had disappeared. His bare feet moved across the cold cement floors.

Why was he here?

Moans suddenly filled his ears, the sounds carried in by the wind. Not moans of pleasure, but moans of despair. The moans grew louder with each step he took. Hoping they would somehow stop, Light moved faster into the darkness. Soon he was sprinting, but the moans didn't reside. Only, there was something different. Not just soundless pain, but a voice. A whisper actually, speaking into his right ear in a hoarse voice.

_You will never leave..._

Light stopped and turned around. His path was gone, but in its place was a cell, filled with people, faces he'd seen before. They we're dead; pale and lifeless. Light's eyes grew wide as one body, under the heap; not allowing him to see the face, lifted a shaky finger and pointed at him.

_You killed me. You killed us... Kira._

OoOoO

Light gasped and snapped his eyes open. He sat up and looked around, taking in the familiarity of his room. The window next to his bed let in a small drizzle of sunshine through the semi-transparent drapes. He looked over at his clock, and seeing how it was already seven, decided to start the day and get ready for school.

Light pushed himself off of his bed and walked quietly into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and realized that he had been sweating. Splashing his face with water, he felt his head start to pound. He felt groggy, faintly recalling crying himself to sleep the previous night. _Oh, right... I'm still Kira_ he told himself as he began to change into his school uniform.

Upon finishing getting dressed, Light grabbed his bag from his room and left the apartment, not wanting to see L after his realization the night before.

OoOoO

The walk to school wasn't too long, about twenty minutes, but it gave Light time to think. Soon, he was in front of Ouran Gakuen and he entered the building without so much as glancing at the other students around him.

He walked up the stairs that led to room 1-C and dragged himself into his seat. Glancing out the window he noticed that there were beads falling from the sky. _Ah, it's raining_ he thought, not having noticed this while walking to the school. He slightly glanced down at himself, and seeing that he wasn't too wet, went back to looking out the window.

"Light?"

Light glanced in the direction of the voice to see Haruhi sitting at her desk. "Are you okay?"

Light grunted in reply, but couldn't bring himself to talk to the girl. It was weird, he didn't feel like talking to anyone actually, and all he wanted to do was cry. Cliché, of course, and not at all manly, but it was true. Since realizing his existence as a murderer, he couldn't seem to shake this saddened feeling off.

"Well, I'll listen if you ever want to talk about it." Haruhi said and turned towards the front of the room as the bell rang.

The teacher must have been saying something important, but Light was much to deep in his spacing out and window-watching that he didn't hear a thing. When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Light's feet dragged him to the direction of the host club.

Haruhi stopped Light in his tracks. "Light, is something wrong? I've asked this before but really, you didn't even eat lunch! You stared out the window the entire class. That really isn't normal."

Light snapped out of his daze that had started since the night before. What...? No, that isn't right. "What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped. "Yeah, like hell you would know what's normal for me and what's not. You've only known me for a day!" He yelled, then walked the rest of the way to Music Room 3.

Haruhi just stood there as if she had been slapped. "I... I just wanted to help" she said quietly, knowing Light wouldn't hear her.

OoOoO

A soon as Light opened the door to the host club he was surrounded by a mob of ladies.

"Kyoya! What's the meaning of this?" He yelled, despising the crowd that had tackled him the second he arrived.

"You're late." the shadow king stated bluntly.

"Yea... by two minutes." Light commented.

"And who's fault is that?" Kyoya questioned. "Anyways, you have a quota of fifty customers today, so I don't see why you're still standing there. Get moving."

Light glared at the raven haired boy who had already turned away from him. _Damn him_ he thought as he plastered a fake smile onto his face. "Good afternoon, how are you ladies doing?"

The girls around him squealed with joy and began talking all at once, trying to get his attention. Light tried to pay attention, but somehow kept ending up fighting the urge to break his smile and look out the window. To watch the rain fall down carelessly, and his emotions would follow suit as his tears would soon start a game of copycat. But he couldn't, not in front of the host club.

OoOoO

"Hikaru, does Light look a little depressed to you?" Kaoru asked his twin. They were standing off to the side of the room since their customers all thought it would be just lovely if they picked some flowers for the two, and left to go to the school garden.

"Not particularly, why?" Hikaru replied, barely even looking at Light. He was much too distracted by watching Tamaki trying to hug Haruhi at every chance he got.

"Just wondering..." Kaoru said. Really, it wasn't too noticeable, but then again, he was always the one to be observant. Light... he looked pained, like his smile was forced. Something in his expression just didn't look right though, although Kaoru couldn't quite place it, it looked really familiar to him. As if, he himself knew that expression from experience.

OoOoO

Light could feel it, Kaoru's eyes on him. It was actually very uncomfortable, being under inspection. He tried to ignore it as much as possible, but somehow the effort it took to not show his pessimistic mood, entertaining his customers, and ignore Kaoru's stare was all too much to bear.

"Light-kun?"

Light turned his head to see L. "Ryusaki-kun, when did you get here?" Light asked.

"A few moments ago, I'm surprised you haven't noticed. By the way, I'd like to speak to you for a moment." L said.

Light nodded. "Ladies, I'd like to have some time to talk with my friend here, I'll be back in just a minute." he said in faux apology. He stood up from the couch he was sitting on and led L to the side of the room. "So, what would you like to discuss?"

"About last night, well how you've been acting since last night."

Light gulped. "What do you mean, I'm acting the way I normally do."

"No you're not." L lifted up his hands and pointed to Light's eyes. "Your smile doesn't reach them." he said. He brushed Light's cheek with his hand. "And your smile is wavering."

Light's expression slowly grew from smiling to solemn. He looked away from L, not wanting in the slightest to make eye contact.

"What's wrong?" L asked, so sincere that Light blushed a little.

"Nothing..."

"Tell me," L whispered. For some reason, this cause Light to blush a little more, which hopefully would go unnoticed by his fellow detective.

"Just some... self doubts" Light stated for lack of a better way to describe his feelings without revealing too much.

"If you say so," L sighed. "Just sort things out and smile, honestly." he said as he used his index fingers to curve Light's mouth into a smile. With that, he walked out of the room.

Light looked down at the floor, his face was probably a medium shade of pink from how hot it felt, but he cheeks were... tingly? Why did they feel so electrified?

"Hmm... interesting." Kaoru said to himself from the opposing side of the room. It didn't matter if he could hear them or not, Light's expression said everything he needed to know to confirm his thoughts.

* * *

**Ugh, that was annoying to write. Don't get me wrong, it was fun, but somehow this moves kinda fast for me... and I'm the one writing it. Does anyone else feel like that too?**

**Anyways, so I've got a mix of story lines in there, this is probably gonna be a 15 chapter fic because I have to reveal all of them. The hints of more story lines: Kaoru's recognition of Light's expression earlier in the fic when he was talking to Hikaru, the Kira thing obviously, the last two lines... maybe a little before that. Oh, and Hunny's love for L. Very interesting story plot twists indeed... but only I know what exactly will happen.**

**And by the way, I did not forget about Light's snappy attitude to Haruhi... more of that, er, the apology I guess you could say in the next chapter.**

**Ah so I hope you liked it. R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TA DA~ Ch. 5 is done!**

**Sorry for the way late update. It's been over a month! I AM SO SORRY T^T **

**But, I have a legit excuse for not updating! Because I recently got addicted to Junjou Romantica and Gravitation, and any Yaoi fangirl out there knows that there's not breaking the craze once it starts... okay, so maybe that wasn't a legit reason, but it's one of many. Anyways, this is a late Christmas Present for all of you, and I'm gonna slave on the next chapter and hopefully finish it in a week or so for a late New Year's prezzie. Sound good?**

**Anyways, enough of my talking, you all came here to read the story. So, enjoy~**

* * *

Light sighed heavily as he looked mindlessly at the clock hanging in his room. It was past midnight, and there was no way he could even think about falling asleep. Why had he felt so electrified at L's touch? Then afterwards, he could still feel the touch of his fingers when they'd brushed his cheek. It didn't mean anything did it?

Of course it didn't.

But it wasn't that easy to disregard the topic, and so Light sighed once more and convinced himself that it was just because he was feeling a little bit sick from the cold and rain. That was it. Of course it was.

And so, dawn fell upon the detectives' apartment and a new day had started.

Light dressed in his crisp school uniform and started out the door, for some reason, he really wanted to avoid L. Not because of his existence of Kira, no, he had too much going on in his life to keep pondering on that, but because of his reaction to his fellow detective the other day. But of course, it wasn't what it seemed. He was sick, that was all.

Starting the walk to Ouran, Light looked at the sky in thought. _It's going to rain again,_ he told himself. But it hadn't started yet and so it really didn't matter_._

As soon as he reached Ouran's front gates, he walked smack into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said.

"It's no trouble-" replied the other courteously before stopping in their tracks. "Ah, Light! I-I'm so sorry!" stuttered Haruhi before scurrying out of the way. But Light grabbed her wrist before she could get too far.

"Haruhi, it was my fault. And ah, sorry about yesterday. I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you. It was my mistake and I really shouldn't have done that." Light apologized earnestly. There was no way he could be mean to the girl, she was too nice for that.

"Really? Well thanks. And hey, if you ever want to talk, I'll be there." She said, smiling slightly as she left.

Light followed shortly behind her, and they walked up the grand staircase that led to room 1-C.

"Light-kun!" yelled a voice. Light gulped, because not only did he know exactly who it was, but he had yet to reach his classroom and so if he kept walking it would've been rude. So, he stopped. "Why didn't you wait for me this morning?"

"Ryusaki-kun, I… I had something to do for the host club this morning." Light lied.

"Oh, really?" L said a little bit happier than he had just been. " Well as long as you don't avoid me or anything. He reached out and brushed Light's cheeks once again with his hand. "Smile remember?" L's hand then proceeded to move down Light's chin until it came to rest on his chest, right atop his heart. "And keep this strong." L stated, then removed his hand and walked away.

Light stared at his friend, and felt his face grow hot. Invisible hands still came in contact with him, and he could feel everything vividly, L's hands were so warm. Light held his own hand to his face and waited for the heat to reside.

As L walked away, he stared at his hands. His face, hidden from the view of Light, was pink, and yet he told himself it wasn't a big deal. But… he wanted to touch him, to brush his hands gently against Light's cheeks, to feel his steady heartbeat… saying gibberish as an excuse. No, it wasn't just an excuse, he meant what he said, but he also meant what he did.

Light watched L leave and eventually turned and continued on his way to 1-C.

He entered his classroom and sat in his usual seat, looking out the window as always. Confusion. That was the only way to describe it. Why else would he feel so alive at his friends' touch?

Haruhi glanced at the brunette next to her. He was deep in thought and staring out the window. He seemed to do that every day though, so it was nothing unusual, but why did it appear to look like he was in some sort of dilemma? As if he was trying to forget something… she shrugged her shoulders and went back to listening to the teacher.

The bell rang to signal the end of class. Light stood up and began walking out the door towards the host club.

Upon entering the room, Tamaki practically tackled him, the twins, and Haruhi as they arrived at about the same time.

"Oh my, daddy has something to tell you" Tamaki sang gleefully.

The foursome stared at the host in wonder, but didn't bother asking what it was. After all, it could only be bad news.

"We are having an after school hours party." Tamaki presented grandly.

"For what, exactly?" Light asked.

"Because it's almost the new year!" Tamaki pouted.

"Whatever…" Haruhi said as she and the twins continued on their way.

Tamaki was on the verge of tears as he followed the girl, saying things like "You disapprove?", "Mommy! They don't like my idea!", and "Is Haruhi mad at me? Daddy's only trying to protect his little girl!"

Light shook his head; a party may be just the thing he needed to get his mind off of things. It sounded like an innocent enough idea, so heck with it. He chuckled a bit under his breath.

OoOoO

Soon enough, the host club was open for business, and the ladies of Ouran Gakuen came pouring into the room. Light sat on the couch with three of his regulars and blocked out all other thoughts besides his hosting, after all, he had enough on his plate during the day and he had decided that the host club would be a complete and utter break from his problems.

"So, Kazuha, what brings you here today?" Light asked a girl who was sitting to his right. Of course, he knew the answer: because she had free time and wanted to see him; which kind of weirded him out, but it probably meant that he was some sort of school idol for the girls.

The sandy brunette blushed and looked down. "Ah well, you know…" she stuttered. The two other girls urged her silently to say something. "I… came to see you…" she said quietly.

Light disregarded any other natural way to react and followed Tamaki's example of pleasing the customers.

"Really?" he said, his voice sounding almost shocked… almost. "Well if that's the case, I'm delighted." Light took a hold of one of Kazuha's hands, and brought it up to his mouth. He brushed his lips gently against the girl's skin, and smiled.

"MOE!" cried the other girls, and Light sat back to let the three friends chat amongst themselves for awhile.

Surprisingly, acting as a real host instead of pretty much ignoring the ladies as he had been since he came to the club, was actually relieving of his daylight issues. And, he admitted, kind of fun.

OoOoO

Kaoru watched Light over Hikaru's shoulder, as they were in one of their many "forbidden" embraces. He smirked, an idea forming in his head. Oh what fun…

* * *

**Ahaha Cliffy ending huh? I just thought up a great idea and it's gonna occur in the party scene next chapter~ yayyy. But you don't know what it is~**

**I think I'm getting way to carried away with my story plots o-o**

**And I think I need to stop plotting my entire story and start updating... For the mean time, Review please~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought this was gonna take me multiple weeks to write, apparently, it took me less than a day. So, Happy New Years (Eve) Lol and Happy Early 2011 (unless you live in a place where it already is 2011...) Anyways, I hope the rapid fire update makes up for the lack of updates the past month.**

**I wanna thank all my reviewers and favoriting peoples for reading my fic~ and PM me Because I love talking to you people:) YOU TOO yaoi fangirls, I need another yaoi plotter out there to compare my scandalous mind to! **

**A Slip Up I must point out: Tamaki already knows Haruhi's a girl, but I forgot to write anything to reveal that... Sorry about that, but you'll have to pretend it already happened (because technically it did...)**

**Anyways, On with the story~**

* * *

Music room 3 was completely empty, silent; the only sounds were the shuffling of footsteps as one knowing soul rushed around the room. It was a mission, and it was not going to fail. He would make sure of it. Kaoru smiled as he finished setting up the snacks. His plan was foolproof.

OoOoO

Light dropped his book bag at the foot of his bed. The party Tamaki had mentioned was to start in two hours, and he had nothing to do. L was out buying sweets, and God knows how long that'll take, he'd be back in a few hours. Definitely after Light was gone. That was a good thing though, Light told himself, so he wouldn't have anymore weird occurrences with his friend, even if it was from the weather.

He looked around his room in a desperate need for something to do. Seeing nothing, he picked up his bag and took out his homework. _Whoopie, Algebra_ Light thought sarcastically. But, nonetheless he opened his textbook and began working.

About thirty minutes into his homework, Light's stomach gave him extreme annoyance in making noises. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen, hungrily looking inside the refrigerator. After approving nothing to be appetizing for his current hunger, he turned to the cupboards to find anything good.

Just as he was about to reach into one, a light caught his attention. He looked in the direction of the light and noticed his cell phone sitting on the living room table. He turned away from the kitchen and padded softly into the living room to retrieve his cell.

He had one new message, from Tamaki. Light shook his head, expecting the worst.

_Hai Light~_

_I moved the partee up an hr so we culd stay l8er. Com wen u gt ths messg._

_Ha, im typing like a commoner! :)_

Light stared at the message, Tamaki was really into this commoner stuff. Light really didn't see the big deal of it, he used to be one until he started living with L.

_Augh, what does it matter?_ Light scolded himself, shaking the useless opinions out of his head. He grabbed his cell phone and wallet and headed out of the apartment.

OoOoO

Light was greeted by a slap in the face, courtesy of loads of confetti. He glared at the man in front of him. _Of course_, he thought annoyed.

Tamaki wailed in apology. "I'm so sorry Light!" he cried, "Daddy thought the confetti would be fun!" Light glared at him to shut up as the king sadly sat down in a corner.

"Tamaki, I don't suppose you'll be doing that for the entire party?" Kyouya questioned from across the room. The host club leader sat up with renewed energy.

"O-of course not!" He said flustered at his childish acts.

"Good." Kyouya said. "I came because you wouldn't leave me alone, so you better make this worth my time. I have other things to do you know."

"Like what?" Light questioned.

"Well, for one thing, I have to put the newest host club photo books together, and check to see if we've sold any merchandise online." Kyouya stated.

Light rose is eyebrows, but didn't say anything else because he was interrupted by Hunny and Mori entering the room.

"Yay! There's gonna be cake right?" Hunny asked brightly from atop Mori's shoulders.

"Yep." Mori said in his blunt way. He set Hunny down in front of the snack table, which was already full of commoner's snacks such as chips and salsa, soda, watermelon, cookies, and, of course, a whole row of different types of cakes. As soon as Hunny saw the spread, he dug in, not caring in the least about the rest of the club.

The twins and Haruhi came soon after, and Tamaki grandly introduced the party in action.

And, of course, along with the food, Tamaki had also looked up a bunch of commoner games to play.

As the king was explaining the rules of truth or dare; Kaoru came up to Light. "Here," He said, handing Light a piece of watermelon.

Light, who had forgotten completely about his hunger, snatched the fruit and began gulping it down. "Thanks," he said in between bites.

"You're welcome." Kaoru smirked.

Light grabbed another watermelon slice from the bowl in front of him. The fruit tasted so good…

OoOoO

"Haruhi! It's your turn" Hunny chirped in the midst of a mouthful of fruit. The sweets had run out way too early in the party, thanks to Hunny's sweet tooth. The only food left was a bunch of fruit, and about two more watermelons.

"Uhm… Light! Truth or dare?" the brunette asked sleepily.

"Truth." He stated. There was no way he would choose to do a dare with this crowd. Knowing them, he would probably regret it. Funny though, he felt really sleepy.

"Do you like anyone?" Haruhi asked in lack for anything else to know.

"Yes" Light answered immediately. _Wait! Did I just say that?_ He asked himself. _ Ah well, I'm too tired to change it now. _He thought lazily.

"Mm hmm…" Haruhi yawned. "Sleepy." She got up and proceeded to lay down on one of the couches. The host club watched her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Light looked around at the club, it seemed like everyone was sleepy. _Weird,_ he thought, but he too was much too tired to do anything.

OoOoO

Light woke up in a dark room, illuminated by the full moon through a large window. He was lying on a bed which was place in the center of the room. "Where am I…?" He asked no one in particular. Still groggy, he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Did you have a nice nap?" asked a familiar voice.

Light froze. "Kaoru?" he yelled wide-eyed. "Okay, where am I… seriously, I was just in the music room."

"You still are, this is Hunny's room." The twin replied casually.

"Uh, and where is everyone else?"

"Still asleep in the main room."

"Wait! What time is it anyways?" Light asked.

"About ten" Kaoru stated.

"TEN?" Light exclaimed wide-eyed. "How the hell did everyone fall asleep like that anyways?" He thought aloud.

"…on" Kaoru said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Light asked.

"The watermelon" the carrot top smirked.

"You… spiked it?" He almost yelled.

"Shh… don't say things so loud, Light." The twin inched closer to the brunette. His knee found its way onto the bed in between Light's legs.

"Uh… Kaoru, what are you-" Light started, but he was cut off by gentle lips. "MMPPHHH!" he yelled and shoved the twin off of him. "What The Hell!"

Kaoru looked down at him and smirked. He proceeded to repeat his previous action, and held fast at Light's feeble attempts to knock him down.

Light protested and kicked around to no avail as Kaoru continued his assault. As Kaoru started to unbutton his shirt, he let his head fall back, no longer caring that it was a Hitachiin twin of all people who was doing this to him. He closed his eyes and felt the sensations.

Kaoru chuckled a bit to himself in triumph. His plan was working. He continued to trail butterfly kisses town Light's neck, and gained a small shiver.

"Mmm… Ryu…" Light moaned. He stopped himself, and with a stronger force, pushed Kaoru off of him.

Kaoru hit the floor and looked up to see Light blushing madly. "Wha…?" he gaped, surprised at the boys energy. This wasn't supposed to happen. His plan was working… what was _this_?

Light fled the room, not looking back. He stumbled around the main room, careful not to step on the other hosts, as he dashed out of the school. His face was beet red. _Whose name was I about to cry?_ He thought blushing madly. _Ryu… I know…_ and then a sudden realization hit him. And it hit him with such force, that he could not deny it any longer. _I like L…_

The host ran through the mildly crowded streets, his hair soaking along the way. Sometime during that party it had started raining.

He continued on his way, hurrying home… no, not home. He would have to see L. But to where?

Not paying attention, he rammed right into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me…" he said, not paying too much attention.

"It's okay." Replied the other, but in a moment had grabbed Light's wrist.

"What? Let go of me!" cried the host.

"Light… Yagami?" asked the man.

"Yes, now who are you?"

"You don't remember me…?" he asked.

"No, I don't believe I've ever even met you before-" But again he was cut off as a second person captured his lips that evening. "What the-" he said struggling out of the man's grasp.

"I love you." Replied the teen, not bothering to explain himself at all.

Light immediately recognized the boy, and blushed even more than he was already. "KEI?"

* * *

**Aha, another cliffy ending~ Yep, this is the start of my OCness which is very new to me since I usually don't write them, but since this one was requested... *sighs***

**Yep, I'll try to get the next chappie up really soon, but probably not as fast as this one since i got a bunch of New Years stuff to do right after this, (like a party xD yayyy~)**

**Review Please~ :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okie, well here is Chapter 7, and I've been such a procrastinator with this one. Sorry! **

**Also, Special thanks to UmbraBlack, my first online friend:) and for pointing out that I kinda... killed Ryuk, well let's just pretend that he doesn't exist please? Because I find him an annoying character to write... especially since he's been out of the story line for so long... well he can exist, in some circumstanced, not many.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, like it's really short, but hey, its 1:30 in the morning right now so I think i have an excuse.**

**Oh, and this chapter is purely shounen-ai, for those of you who don't like boy/boy pairings... but then again, why would you read this fic if you didn't? Because I think I've put them in there enough to get the hint...**

**Anyways, Read on~**

* * *

Kei smiled slightly, his eyes sparkling wet as a mixture of rain and tears cascaded down his face. "You remember me," he whispered.

Light walked the two steps towards Kei slowly, pulling him into a hug. Burying his beet red face into the other's neck, he held onto the boy tightly. "Of course I do," Light said, and allowed himself to be kissed again by the blonde haired teen.

Kei's tongue traced the outline of Light's lips and Light opened his mouth in response. The two teens tangled their tongues together, until Light pulled away.

He froze for a minute, a guilty feeling ebbing away at him. And he knew why. It was because he had willingly allowed himself to be kissed by this boy; by the boy with shaggy blonde hair and two different colored eyes, one silver; one a deep violet. By Kei Shido. And what made the whole matter worse, was that he wanted more, he wanted to stay held by those strong arms for a little while longer… but why? Had he not been running out in the rain in the first place because he had discovered who he liked? Had he not realized that the only reason he had bumped into Kei in the first place was because he had been kissed by someone who was not L? If so, then why? Why was his heart beating much faster than it was while he was running, why was his face hotter than when he had his epiphany moments ago?

It wasn't possible. There was no way. He wasn't going to go down this road again. Light looked at Kei, not staring at him, but not exactly looking through him either. His eyes widened in fear, he couldn't do this. Not again.

Kei's eyes found Light's and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Light? Is something wrong?"

"_Light, I've never… really… loved anyone before, so I can't say that this is what it feels like, but I'm pretty sure it is. I… I think I'm in love with you."_

Kei placed his hands on Light's shoulders, and called. "If anything's wrong just tell me."

_When those different colored orbs looked at him through tear filled eyes, Light's world froze. There was just them, himself, and the blonde boy who shook uncontrollably in his arms, and he knew. Light knew… that he was falling for him._

He was worried now; asking if he'd moved too fast. Not giving Light an opportunity to declare if he'd wanted to be kissed or not.

_Strawberry. That was what it tasted like. As Kei's lips collided with his in a gentle kiss, no hunger or desire, no tongue, just a shy peck, but it was enough to drive Light over the edge. His heart was beating so fast he felt it would stop. And then there was no question, and during that kiss, the very first kiss he shared with Kei, Light was not just falling for him, he loved him._

Kei kept asking questions, as they stood there in the rain, and Light just kept staring half at him, half not, as his eyes began to fill with crystal water.

'_This is the death note, and I am its shinigami, Ryuk. You can kill anyone with this, anyone. All you have to do is write their name down…'_

_Heartbreak, anger, jealousy, hatred. Those were the only emotions coursing through Light's veins. Kei had not only met another guy, but he had kissed him too. No, it wasn't that… he, that bastard of a transfer student, had kissed Kei. HIS Kei. Light stared at the two from across the garden, unseen and unnoticed by the two teens. Kei backed away, apologizing nervously before running out of the garden. And then, that student, called out loudly, "I'm going to steal him from you Light, I'll make sure of it." And Light snapped. The next thing he knew was that the boy fell dead to the ground, and Light dropped the death note at his feet._

"_Kei, I'm sorry… I just, I can't see you anymore." The blonde stood in front of him, shamelessly crying his heart out while Light took a few steps back. "Don't you love me…?" cried the teen in misery. Light turned around and walked away, not looking back. "So much" he whispered, sure that Kei couldn't hear him._

_Light stared at the death note. He resented it. No, he resented himself, for losing control, killing an innocent person. But Kei, he had to let him go, for his own good. To see his lover lying dead, and then vaguely remembering writing his name in that book… no, he wouldn't allow it to happen. He wouldn't lose his temper, and Kei wouldn't die in his name. _

_A light caught his eye, and he glanced at the television in curiosity. Light watched as the news reporter described the crime rates and burglaries, and as the faces of the suspects showed on screen. He looked down, and saw a book sticking out from under his bed, he knew what it was. The death note. Too afraid to use it, yet greedy enough to keep it, he hadn't touched it since the incident. But then, as the reporter described a mass murder in a grade school, Light had an idea._

Tears fell out from his unblinking eyes as memories flooded into his mind. Kei's gentle pleas gradually turned to cries of apology and concern, and Light just stood and silently cried. His body was weak, his mind exhausted, and he felt himself fall to the ground.

OoOoO

Light woke up in an unfamiliar room, a drizzle of sunshine hitting his face as his eyes peeked open. The room had soft green walls, a plain white bed, and a wooden desk. It was fairly small, but roomy.

He pulled himself off of the bed, stretching his cramped muscles before exiting the room. The smell of eggs carried him off into the kitchen, where he stood face to face with Kei.

"Good morning," said the blonde cheerfully, preparing breakfast for the two of them.

"Morning," replied Light. He wasn't angry at Kei for taking him to his apartment, after all, how could he be when he's the one who passed out in the middle of the sidewalk.

Breakfast was fairly quiet, neither teen knowing what exactly to talk to the other about. The only sounds were the soft tinkling of metal against the plates as they scraped their food. After what seemed like hours, Kei spoke up.

"I'm transferring to Ouran." He said in a monotone voice.

Light widened his eyes, "Why?"

Opting not to answer, Kei said nothing, and collected the empty plates as both he and Light finished their meal. "By the way, I'm going out today, help yourself to anything in the house, or leave if you feel compelled to, but I would really like to catch up on each other later," Kei stated, as he washed the dishes.

Light nodded and went off in the direction of the bathroom to take a hot bath. The water felt good against his aching muscles, apparently still not stretched from his sleep. When he got out of the shower, he borrowed a pair of jeans a green graphic tee from Kei, and lay down on the couch.

It wasn't for another hour or so that his phone started ringing. Switching off the TV that he had started to watch, Light grabbed his cell and answered the call.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Light, where are you? I was so worried, please come home right now, I- I…" The voice on the other end took a shaky breath. "I need to tell you something" L said quickly, and the phone went dead. Light hung out, surprised at the detective's nervousness and the fact that he had hung up without even giving Light a chance to speak.

But something was off… Light pondered on it, trying to match the puzzle pieces together. Tell him something… a shaky breath… what could it be he wondered?

And then he thought back, back to the school hallways and the host club, requesting him, and… oh crap, gently caressing him. Light's heart skipped a beat. A…confession?

* * *

**Okay, so I'll admit that I really don't like this chapter. Well, the first part yes, but everything after the time change I hate, but it's gonna stay like this...**

**Anyways, I'm not sure how long it'll be for the next chapter to get posted, if I get to writing it soon.**

**Review please~**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this was a much needed update. I'm just saying... I haven't written recently so I felt really bad. Also, my stupid parents are taking my laptop away because I fail in school Dx So, this may be the last update for a month or so, depending on when I get my laptop back. Because the only other computer I have is a desktop which is a ****Jurassic Dinosaur and doesn't do anything...**

**Uh, just stating that the first part of this is in L's POV, and the last part is Light's but in the format I've been using.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

L POV

I dropped my phone on the black leather couch I was standing next to. My hand shook uncontrollably. What the hell had I just done…? Of course, I was worried about Light; he always comes home. That's what I call it now, this apartment is my home. _Our_ home. And he always returns. But, he didn't last night. And so, even if I wanted to see him, that phone call, I knew damn well, was very unexpected.

And why had I said that I needed to tell him something…? I shook my head, I was pretty sure I had the slightest hint of what I wanted to tell him. No, I was completely sure. A detective such as I, if I couldn't see my own feelings I'd have been so stupid. It was a 99.9% possibility that I had feelings for Light Yagami.

I held my head in my hands, a headache forming at my temples. It was also a 35% chance that Light was indeed Kira, though I would never tell that to the police force. _Sweets_ I thought dizzily;_ I need sweets_.

I padded off into the bright white kitchen, dulled only by the black marble floors. Resting on the granite countertop was a chocolate cake that I had just bought.

I gazed at it, but my mind drifted to just how panicked I'd felt before. I had came back from the grocery store to find Light gone, of course, I was aware of the Host Club's party and so I lazed around for the rest of the day. I must've fallen asleep but when I woke up this morning and tried to fine Light, he had still not returned. I guess I panicked.

I shook my head. No, I mustn't think about these things, sweets will calm me down.

Taking out a porcelain plate from the cupboard, I slid a giant slice of the rich pastry onto it. I smiled, it was time to eat.

But, before I could go anywhere, the door slammed open. I walked out of the kitchen and peered into the living room and I froze.

An out of breath Light Yagami stood before me, clad in faded jeans, a green t-shirt, and sneakers, with his face just a little bit more red than it should be. I panicked, not expecting him for another few hours, or maybe not even expecting him at all. I honestly did not think he'd come with just my phone call.

"Ryusaki!" He called, panting.

I masked my panic and smiled slightly. "Hello Light-kun, what brings you here so suddenly?" I asked.

Light gave me a weird look that quickly faded into annoyance, "Why did I come here? Why are you asking that? You're the one who called me!" He yelled.

That's right. I did. And I had basically proposed an unspoken confession. "You're right, I did. By the way, where were you last night? You didn't come home." I stated simply, ignoring the fact that I was the one who needed to do some explaining.

Light blushed. "W-what does it matter where I was? I'm here now though, aren't I?" He rambled.

Damn it. He's so cute when he's flustered.

No, I shouldn't be thinking of this, I should be focusing on the matter at hand. "Yes, you're here, but you should have been home. What if you got killed?"

Light glared at me in pure annoyance. "By who? Kira? I'm not a criminal… remember?" He shook his head. "And anyways, weren't _you_ the one who said you needed to tell me something?"

I gulped. My feelings, it was much, much too soon to speak of them. Even an idiot would understand that, especially in this situation, he would probably laugh at my face. So instead, acting purely on instinct, I muttered, "Yes, I needed to tell you that we are transferring out of Ouran."

Light froze and looked at me in confusion.

Of course, it wasn't as if I'd just thought of that for the sake of avoiding the previous topic, I only acted on instinct in bringing up a completely different situation. I actually have thought this through, just not as much as I'd hope to before I brought it up. "Kira has not killed anyone. What is the point of staying in a different city, school, and home if there is no purpose to it?"

I finished my thought with my statement and glanced up to watch Light's reaction. But, unlike the understanding of my concept that I had expected, he seemed to emit rage into the cramped apartment atmosphere. "Transfer. Move… out?" He said, angrily clarifying what I had just proposed.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Go on your own," he said, backing to the door. "Have a nice life," he seethed as he walked out and slammed it shut.

OoOoO

Light Yagami ran down the sidewalk and across the mildly crowded streets.

_How could I have been so stupid? _He thought. _A confession? What the hell was I thinking? Of course it wouldn't be that._

He kept running through the city, gaining stares from passing pedestrians.

_And transferring out of Ouran? Why?_

He hesitated, thinking for a moment. Wasn't it that he had not even wanted to attend Ouran Gakuen in the first place? And he had resented being forced into the host club… And only a few days later, he was angry enough to slam the door shut on the man he had feelings for just because he had a legitimate reason for going back to their hometown?

No, that shouldn't have been the case… Why did he not want to leave Ouran so much?

Light's sprinting slowly descended to a walk, until he had stopped completely.

The host club, of course he wouldn't miss being forced to work, but he would miss his fellow hosts, as crazy as it sounded. But, that wasn't nearly enough to keep him from wanting to transfer. If the matter was L, well, they'd go back together and they'd still be on the police force, so it really didn't matter.

So why?

Then Light's heart picked up speed as he remembered the only other thing that could keep him here. It had a name. _It was…_

"Light!" called a voice.

Light spun around to find a tall ivory skinned teen with blonde hair clad in black jeans, a jean chain, and a white graphic tee; his silver and violet eyes piercing through him in an indescribable hypnotic way. The boy ran towards him and threw his arms around the detective.

"You weren't at my house, and I know I said you could leave but I got worried," he said laughing slightly. "Kind of pathetic right?"

Light smiled and draped his arms around the taller teen's waist, "No," he smiled. "It's not."

…_Kei Shido_

If Kira was the reason they were transferring out, it would also be the reason they would stay. If it was a murderer L wanted, it was a rapid fire killing he'd get.

* * *

**So, don't hate me for my sadistic theme there... I had to have some way for them to stay at Ouran... right?**

**Ah, another cliffy ending. Will Kira come back? Who knows... Only me, and you will have to wait until my next update~ So, if you wouldn't mind clicking the story alerts... lol**

**Anyways, Thanks so much for reading my fic. It means a lot. So do reviews, because I get really insecure with my writing despite being told by my friends in reality that I'm really good, but they may just be saying that... so getting reviews from you readers make me really happy because I know they're true.**

**That being said, review please?**

**Until next time~**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, here's a much needed update. Wow, it's been awhile, and I am way too lazy about my writing. For those of you who read my other fics, I have no idea when they're gonna be updated. SORRY. Especially Lovers' Revenge, I have no idea what to write for that...**

**Anyways, it's been a few chapter since I've written about any character besides Kei, L, and Light... I'll hopefully get a chapter in with all of the characters soon.**

**Eh, enjoy~**

* * *

The idea seemed to capture his interest completely, not allowing any other thought to fully take over his mind. Light Yagami paced across the wooded floors of Kei's apartment for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Light, can you please tell me what's on your mind?" Kei begged. He had watched his love walk the length of his living room for about an hour now, eyebrows creased and his eyes lost in thought.

The sandy brunette stopped abruptly at the sound of Kei's voice breaking the silence. "Oh, it's nothing." He said.

Kei stared at him. "If it's nothing then how come you've been walking around my house for an hour?" he raised his eyebrows.

Light shrugged at his stupid reply. Of course he would say it was nothing. He couldn't tell the tuth… _ Oh, nothing's wrong; except, maybe the fact that I like someone who correctly suspects me of being the infamous Kira. Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you that. I'm Kira. Don't be scared, I'm just plotting my way of staying at Ouran by bringing Kira back to life. You didn't know? I may be transferring out, but I'm killing so I can stay with you. Yes, I don't know why I care about being with you so much. I don't love you though. I love L. _

Yep, that actually sounded pretty stupid. But, it was his life; his stupid, confusing life. And he was pretty sure Kei would hurt him if he said he loved someone else but was doing all of this to stay with him.

Kei sighed. "Look, if there's ever anything wrong, you know I'm here." He said, offering an encouraging smile.

Light couldn't help but smile back. Kei Shido's naturally good mood was infectious. "Yeah, I know." Light smiled.

The blonde stared at Light shyly, his eyes gazing at the brunette's face. Light glanced at the boy and blushed. "You're really cute," Kei stated innocently before planting a small kiss on Light's lips. Light shivered in delight. Being kissed by someone like Kei… he didn't mind it.

Kei pulled away, earning a small pout from Light. He chuckled before saying, "We do have school tomorrow you know. It's better to get some sleep."

Light nodded and the two teens headed towards Kei's room. Unlike his guest room, Kei's was actually pretty big. The walls were painted a sky blue, the blonde's favorite color Light remembered in the back of his mind. A white bed rested in the corner of the room, its pale grey comforter tossed aside messily.

Light took one look at the bed and flung himself on it, feeling just how exhausted he was. Kei laughed somewhere in the background, as Light closed his eyes and draped the blanket over himself. Not a minute later, he felt the bed sink as Kei plopped down next to him.

"You haven't changed," he said lightly before pressing his lips tenderly yet firmly onto Light's forehead. Light blushed a little and snuggled into Kei.

The two boys eventually fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms. If anyone had seen them, they would have looked to be lovers'. But they weren't… where they?

OoOoO

"Class, this is Shido Kei, he's our new student so make him feel welcome. You can take a seat in front of Light Yagami," the sensei said, gesturing to the only free seat in the class.

Kei nodded and headed towards Light, winking slyly before he spun around and took his seat.

Light smiled, his chest giving off a few indescribable shudders.

The rest of class went by ask Light spent his time glancing out the window and at the back of Kei's head. Occasionally, the blonde would turn slightly and catch his eye. Light would blush slightly and turn towards the window, but he would look back at Kei from the corner of his eye and see his purple and sliver eyes smiling at him before he turned back towards the teacher.

By the time the bell rang, Light's chest was in a constant state of flurries, and so he decided to go straight to the host club; not even bothering to say a word of leave to Kei.

The moment Light reached the door to Music Room 3, here was stopped by Kaoru. In an instant, the faded memories of the party came flooding back to Light, and he blushed.

"K-Kaoru, what do you want?" He addressed politely, wanting so much to escape into the safety of the music room that was only feet away from him.

"You seemed so into it that night, why the change of heart?" Kaoru asked slyly, stepping towards the brunette.

Light backed away a little. He knew exactly what the orange haired twin was referring to: the fact that he had given into the teen until he almost cried out L's name. "It was… uhm… not right." He stammered.

Kaoru visibly smirked. "Not right? If it wasn't right, then why did you let me kiss you?"

"It wasn't choice. You're the one who spiked me."

The twin laughed. "Then it was force? Ah, on the contrary, you're the one who stopped fighting back." Kaoru took another step towards Light. Somehow during that small confrontation, Light had backed into a wall and the twin stood a mere inch in front of him. "You do know," Kaoru started, licking his lips, "that we can continue where we left off, right?"

Light was speechless. He tried to push the oncoming teen off of him but his hands refused to move. "W-why?" he managed to squeak.

"Because," Kaoru said, his mouth barely brushing Light's. "I like you."

Light gulped, he closed his eyes and braced himself, sensing the twin start to press into him. But, just before the carrot top could place his lips fully on his own, a strong voice halted them.

"Let him go," snarled an oh-so-familiar voice. Kaoru smirked darkly, and pulled away from Light just enough to turn his head towards the sound.

"And what if I don't?" Light heard the twin reply through his tightly shut eyes.

There was no reply and so Kaoru laughed. "Well now, you can watch the show," he said. Light felt the weight on him as Kaoru again proceeded to lean into him.

In a second the weight was gone and a cry of agony filled the hallway. Light opened his eyes to see Kaoru clutching his cheek, his nose spilling blood onto his trembling hand.

"I told you to let him go." Kei said, his voice so full of rage that even Light was scared.

"Why do you care about what he does?" Kaoru spat at the blonde.

"Because I LOVE him," he declared loudly, and turned towards Light. He grabbed the shorter detective by the wrist and tilted his head back. He then pressed his mouth squarely on Light's lips, clutching the boy to his chest.

After a while, he pulled away and glared at Kaoru. "Come on Raito, let's go home." He said. Light grabbed Kei's hand and followed him through the Ouran corridors, leaving a shocked speechless Kaoru behind him.

OoOoO

From behind the hidden safety of a wall, L's eyes filled with tears. It wasn't like him to cry, but heartbreak was one of the most painful things he had ever experienced.

* * *

**Well, it's not the continuation of the cliffy ending from last chapter, but i PROMISE I'll get to it. I just needed to tie up a loose end here. I originally planned to write about the host club, not just Kaoru, but it kinda ended up this way...**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi~ yea... this update is pretty early considering my recent time frame for updating. I know this chapter sucks. A lot. Urgh... don't have to tell me twice. This is like, a filler chapter cuz I couldn't figure out how to tie the Kira thing in. And it's not the best tie, but it's there.**

**Anyways, I know it's terrible but, if it's possible, please enjoy reading it~**

* * *

Light just couldn't seem to get his thoughts off of a certain bubbly blonde standing a few inches in front of him. Their hands were locked, walking swiftly towards Kei's house. Neither of the teens were making any attempt to start a conversation, and so, Light took the time to sort his thoughts.

In his mind, there was a confusing battle that went a little like this:

Light Yagami had feelings for L. That was something that couldn't be denied.

But, he hadn't seen the raven haired detective for a little over a day now, not since running from their apartment. Why had he run? Well, that was because he didn't want to transfer from Ouran on account of Kei Shido.

Said boy also kissed him and had feelings for him. And Light, despite knowing full-well of his crush on L, didn't mind in the slightest being held by Kei. He actually, dare he say, liked it.

And because of this, he was willing to bring Kira back.

Light shook his head, a gesture unnoticed by Kei considering his back was towards him. Why did his thoughts contradict each other?

Somehow, he felt as if he was betraying L, though he had yet to know he harbored feelings for him. Ugh, damn his life; his confusing, love-driven life.

A sudden tension brought him out of thoughts. Light glanced down at his hand; which was now being gently squeezed by Kei's. The blonde had stopped walking, causing Light to halt as well, avoiding bumping into him.

"Light," Kei began, his back still facing Light. "I love you."

"I know-" Light started but was cut off.

Kei turned around, facing Light and holding their entwined hands at eye level. "You've never told me how you feel." He said seriously.

Light blushed from the intensity of Kei's gaze. His different colored orbs stared at him with care and love, yet hardened with noticeable anxiety.

"Tell me, do you love me back?"

Light froze. He was not expecting that question, and really, he didn't know how to answer it. He had made it clear in his thoughts that he liked L, but he didn't mind Kei. But, why didn't he mind the blonde? Now that he was asked that question, he really had to think. Did he somehow love Kei?

He shook his head.

But if he didn't, then what was compelling him to stay at Ouran for this boy?

"_I'll never leave you. Not like them. I'll be here for you."_

No, it wasn't because of that promise that he made oh, so long ago. A promise like that could only be kept if he still loved Kei.

Kei watched as Light's expression fell, his eyes ridden with confusion. Something inside of him felt heavy, but he waiting for the brunette, hoping it would be the answer he very much wanted to hear.

Light could feel the gaze on him, his eyes stared a hole into his feet. He couldn't think of an answer. What? _What?_ What was it that made him stay with this boy? That made him _want_ to stay with him?

_Kei held onto Light's shirt sleeve, the fabric wrinkling at the motion. He was crying, his silver and purple orbs spilling the contrasting clear blue liquid onto his ivory complexion. Light's heart hammered in his chest. "Dead." Kei repeated over and over. "They're dead."_

_Light fought the urge to wrap his arms around the blonde. The boy who looked so menacing but shared his most truthful expressions with him appeared so fragile and broken in this moment. And so, try as he might, Light just couldn't resist holding a sobbing Kei Shido to his chest, hiding his blushing face in the messy blonde hair. _

"_I'll never leave you. Not like them. I'll be here for you." Light whispered gently, realizing that his own eyes threatened to spill tears._

"_Really?" Kei looked up at Light, his eyes teary and puffy, his chest heaving from the emotional exhaustion he was going through._

_When those different colored orbs looked at him through tear filled eyes, Light's world froze. There was just them, himself, and the blonde boy who shook uncontrollably in his arms, and he knew. Light knew… that he was falling for him._

"_Yes" Light said. "I promise."_

So why? Why was he so confused now, being asked about his true feelings? He loved Kei right? Or he wouldn't remember such as small promise.

Kei began to grow worried, his eyes threatening to spill tears. What was taking Light so long to answer? Unless… no, he was going to get rejected. Kei braced himself when Light began to speak.

"I don't know."

Kei looked at the brunette in confusion, and saw his own bewilderment mirrored on Light's face. Light looked up at Kei with teary eyes. "I don't know Kei. Tell me, do I? Every time I see you, I feel like I don't want to be away from you. I risk so many things for you, and I feel safe with you. I can't tell what this feeling is." Light said truthfully.

Kei smiled warmly. "Yes. You do," he said before planting yet another peck on Light's lips.

With that said, Kei turned back around and started walking back to his apartment.

Light blushed from the unseen safety behind Kei. Did he really love the boy? Well if Kei could answer him so easily, that means that whatever he just explained was love. But… Light shook his head. But nothing. If Light loved this boy, that meant that really needed to prove L wrong about Kira's withdrawal. And fast.

OoOoO

That night, whilst he and Kei were lying on Kei's bed, Light listened to the soft sound of Kei's light snores.

"What are you doing?" A voice suddenly asked.

Light stiffened at the familiarity of the voice. Ryuk.

"You should be planning your victims" Ryuk growled disapprovingly.

"What's it matter to you?" Light whispered back."

Ryuk laughed darkly. "I am a shinigami. Anything regarding 'Kira' matters to me. I feed off of it." He stated. "Besides, there's just been a bombing at a police station in your old town." He said.

Light's eyes grew wide. "Bombing?" he asked.

Ryuk sighed. "Yes Light, a bombing. Now, are you going to kill those crooks or what?"

Light sneered, and without hesitation he replied "Yes, and my planning begins tomorrow."

* * *

**Uh yea, I told you it was bad. Anyways, no more delaying. The next chapter is definitely gonna at least start the beginning of Kira. Again. Hmm... so, what do you think about Light and Kei? I have a plan up my sleeve in L's favor though, so don't kill me for the temporary OC pairing.**

**I'm thinking of writing a prequel to this fic, about Kei and Light's romance before he transferred to Ouran. And it will include the flashbacks that I added in this chapter, chapter 7, and future chapters... but in more detail. Then you will know what happened instead of just a blurry imaged of Kei crying... Does anyone like that idea? Please tell me if you do, cuz I don't wanna write an OC pairing that no one will read.**

**Speaking of, how many people vote in Kei/Light's favor here? Because the way I'm planning is going to end up L/Light and I don't know how many readers actually like the pairing as is...**

**Oh right, so my dear friend Yukirin-Sama, explained to me that she is doing a challenge where someone sends her little prompts (ie, dream, make-up, scissors...) and she writes quick drabble oneshots on the topic. Does anyone wanna try giving me any challenges? It'll help me get rid of my current growing writers block. Plus, you get to decide the pairing and anime, or category cuz it doesn't have to be anime...**

**Huh, wow I just wrote a lot of A/Ns just now... Anyways. PLEASE PLEASE review. I get really sad when people don't.**

**Until next time~**

**Mi-chan signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohmigod, this chapter is WAY past overdue. SO sorry... I just lost all motivation to write. BUT, it's here now. **

**BEFORE YOU READ, I would like to again ask if anyone would be happy to read a prequel to this. Kei/Light just so you know, their romance, how they met, when Light finds the death note, blah blah blah... all the details up until Just A Thought starts. It would use the flashbacks that I used in this fic in chapters 7 and 10. Yay or nay? Just tell me in your reviews. For those of you who review for every chapter, you'd be my main answer-givers. And if you don't normally review, please at least message me on this topic?**

**Aside from that, I had a TON of fun writing this chapter and I was so determined and inspired that it only took me a day to write it. The ending kinda kills, but I tried to make it more... emotional conscious? Or detailed... I don't really know. But I'm actually happy with it.**

**Enough of my babbling and on with the fic!**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

And it was as easy as breathing, Light decided, as L stood inches away from his lips. The spiked raven hair brushed his fingertips as he caressed the shorters' cheek.

"You... love me?" L asked in a barely audible whisper. It was the sweet sound of disbelief and happiness, and it caused butterflies in Light's stomach to hear the soft voice of his comrade directed at him.

Light smiled and nodded, his eyes twinkling with care.

L blushed and looked down, his hair flopping on top of his eyes, hiding his face. But, through the gaps in the cascade of black, Light could just make out a radiating pink glow.

"Ryusaki." He said lowly, and L looked up. The beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears of joy and such a... vulnerable expression was on his face. Light's chest swelled as he noted that it was him, no one else, that caused the detective to look like this. And he tilted that amazing chiseled jawline up to face him.

L shut his eyes and braced himself for the moment when Light's lips collided with his own and the brunette laughed slightly. "You're so cute," he muttered before leaning into the raven haired boy.

And right before his lips brushed the others', Light woke up.

The cool air of the room slapped him in the face and he rubbed his tired eyes. A red light caught his eye and he looked over to see a clock.

_3:16 in the morning..._ he thought tiredly. _And damn it for waking up during such a good dream_ he mentally scolded.

Deciding that since he was already awake, he might as well get a drink of water, he gently got out of bed. As he turned around to make sure he didn't disturb the sleeping, his eyes landed on blonde hair that paled in the moonlight. All of the warm feelings from the dream vanished, and Light's heart sank.

This was his lover. Now, there was no question about it. Kei Shido had indeed claimed him again, and he'd let him. But that dream... it made this reality so much worse. After all, dreams are hidden desires. But, this desire wasn't too hidden, and it caused Light to feel heavy.

He shook his head. No. It was better this way. Now he wouldn't become dangerously involved with the man who was unknowingly hunting him down, and who would continue his search in the near future.

Light made his way into Kei's kitchen and opened the cupboards. He pulled out a glass and filled it with water, all the while clearing his mind. He took the cup and himself into the living room and switched on the TV. Listening to the news on low volume, a story of a bombing aired.

"Several policemen were killed, and one critically injured, Chief Inspector Yagami-" And Light stopped listening there. Ryuk was right, there was a bombing at a police station, and his own father was a victim. Gladly not killed, but from the picture of his father they showed on the television, would most likely never walk again. "A coma has settled-" Again, the TV was tuned out. A coma?

"The suspects are two men by the names of Shingi Hayato and Mukera Nekiro. They believed that the police should stop investigating Kira because whoever he killed had deserved it." Light's eyebrows rose. That reasoning was a first, but it mattered not their motive for the bombing, it was the fact that they injured his father. They themselves were now criminals, and deserved to be punished.

And it was instinct that Light got off of the couch and headed over to his school bag. Opening a pocket, he carefully slid out a midnight colored book, the silver writing on the front reflecting the moon from the open window. He returned to the TV front and grabbed a pen off of a nearby coffee table. His hands moved on their own, writing down careful instructions on two deaths that were to occur that night, in the earliest hours of the morning. And after having finished the task, Light laughed. It wasn't forced or pained, but it was an honest laugh that shadowed his emotion. It felt so good, why had he stopped using the death note? And it was so simple; with a flick of the wrist, annoyances were gone.

And it wasn't five minutes later when a faint shriek crept into the apartment. Light smiled.

OoOoO

L slammed his fists down on a black wooden table decorating the front hallway of his apartment. Light still had yet to return and was probably off somewhere with _Kei_. L snarled at the thought of the name. It was nearly 3:20 in the morning and he had yet to fall asleep. Insomnia had taken over him and he was unable to take his mind off of that _kiss. _He shivered in disgust. That _goddamn_ kiss! It was mind-consuming and irritable, yet kept coming back to him.

The black haired teen stood still for a moment, but decided to take a walk, considering he was nowhere close to the point of rest. He walked out of the apartment clad in his signature blue jeans and long sleeved white shirt.

He walked aimlessly, his mind drifting to that one moment in time where his chest filled with pain. That blonde hair as it covered the beautiful face of a certain brunette, the obvious blush and admirable eyes coming from Light as he gazed at Kei, the stunned moment when their lips collided, and the fact that they never even noticed that he was standing in the shadows, too afraid to speak. Running behind a corner after that, it was so _cowardly_, L scolded himself.

And his thoughts replayed that scene over and over again, each time the stab in his heart growing bigger, until he lowered his head and cursed at himself. _Damned Light. Damn him. Just damn it ALL. _he thought.

But his wallowing was cut short as a cry of pain echoed in the clear night air.

L's head perked up, and he momentarily forgot all of his pain. The noise was close, not even a block away as the detective sprinted towards it. Upon approaching the corner of a street, L froze.

A bus was parked at the side of the road, but it was the body that caused L to throw up in his mouth a little. He was a detective, and used to the dead, but this was... almost unreal.

Under the front tire of the bus, a body lay lifeless on the road. The right knee was bent the wrong way and the left leg, twisted in an entire 360. One of the arms was actually ripped off of the body, and was resting in a pool of fresh blood.

No normal car accident had ever mangled a body this terribly before, and it was sickening.

The bus driver was out of the bus, staring in horror at the dead. The rest of the bus was empty, seeing as how it was this late at night and no one had gotten on.

"You!" L yelled at the driver, loud and forceful enough to snap him out of his daze.

"Ye-yes?" The man replied.

"May I ask you what happened?" he said, walking closer and flashing his detective badge.

"This man... he was at a bus stop a little further back," the driver said, gesturing down the road. L nodded. "I opened the bus doors for him, but he didn't get on, he only told me very loudly: 'He may take my life, so to speak, but my soul will remain. Do you believe?'"

L looked at the bus driver confused. "Mr..."

"Yamato"

"Mr. Yamato, I don't understand." L said seriously.

"Neither do I, but that's what he said. Stuff like that, especially right before someone jumps in front of a bus, aren't hard to forget."

L sighed, what was that.. saying suppsed to mean?

OoOoO

The night had been a long one, and one without sleep at that, as L walked back to his apartment around 6. The body had been taken in by researchers who were investigating how exactly it became that unrecognizable. The face of the man had been scraped away by the pavement, and the only identification was a drivers' liscense. _Shingi Hayato_.

When L reached his house, he clicked open the door and switched on the news, anxious for any more information on the accident.

"One of the police bombing's suspects was killed last night in a car accident. The police are investigating this case as to what the man's last words meant, and it has them perplexed. What _could_ have caused this man to commit suicide?" The reporter announced.

And then the news switched to yet another urgent death. "Mukera Nekiro , the other bombing suspect, was found dead in a bookstore. He appeared to have fallen asleep, but when attempted to be awoken, he was indeed, dead. Doctors have cleared that he died of a heart attack-" and that was all L needed to hear. A heart attack. Kira's signature killing style. But, there was no way... Kira had stopped. May have been dead himself now for the length of time without a murder. "The paramedics did find a strange note on him when they took him however. It was all numbers, '3, 13, 17, 21, 30, 41, 59'. The police have no lead as to what that means at the moment."

L's mind raced... what if it was Kira? They were both criminals, so to speak, and had mysterious last messages.

'He may take my life, so to speak, but my soul will remain. Do you believe?' and '3, 13, 17, 21, 30, 41, 59'... what could it mean.

And then L got an idea. Of course, it was a code! It was so simple... just count the letters!

3=M, 13=I, 17=O, 21=P, 30=S, 41=A, and 59=... wait... there weren't even 59 letters. And what would Miopsa mean anyways?

L sighed. What the hell could it possibly be? And then he mentally smacked himself. Of course! Count the punctuation.

3=M, 13=I, 17=S, 21=S, 30=M, 41=E, 59=?.

L spelled the letters out, his hands shaking.

M-I-S-S-M-E-?

_Miss Me?_

* * *

**Well that was intersting. Let's see how things play out shall we?**

**Anyways, what'd ya think of this chapter? In my opinion it was a bit different from the others, but that may just be me, and I may just be crazy. lol.**

**Until next time~**

**Mi-chan signing off.**

**xoxo  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Why hello there. I'm back~ Finally. After... 4 months? Something like that... **

**I lost inspiration with this fic, and just stopped writing. Yeah, I don't like this chapter, and I think I ruined the fic, but, it was all I could think of ._. **

**So, if it's even slightly possible at all, please enjoy this very delayed chapter.**

* * *

L dropped the pen that he had been writing with. His eyes were wide with shock at the sheer cleverness of Kira. "Miss you?" he asked the empty room. "_Miss_ you? Oh Kira, don't you know? I miss you so much that I just have to hunt you down." He laughed bitterly. It seemed that whatever had compelled Kira to stop killing, had dissipated, and now the murderer would pay for his crimes. "Just you wait Kira, I will find you."

OoOoO

Light had long ago fallen asleep on the couch, and was still knocked out when a groggy Kei Shido plodded into his living room.

"Light?" Kei called, noticing the sleeping boy on his furniture. "I wonder what you're doing here." He said to himself. He chuckled, seeing as how the sandy brunette had curled into a ball to avoid the chill of the AC. He walked over to him and squatted until he was eye level.

"Raito." Kei called, using Light's nickname that only a few close people referred to him by. He gently shook his lover. "Raito," he called again, and laughed when Light not only continued to sleep, but tried to bat away his hand.

"Oh gosh, Raito, you're so cute sometimes," he smiled. Then, noticing an open book on the coffee table in front of them, Kei picked it up. "What's this?" he asked no one in particular.

"My death note." A voice answered. Kei froze. That was not Light's voice.

"Who's there?" Kei demanded.

"Oh, I see you can hear me now. Light's going to be mad when he finds out you've messed with the death note."

_Light_. "How do you know Light?" Kei asked, still not looking up.

"Tsk. Pesky human. Why don't you take a look at me and figure that out?"

"What?" Kei asked, snapping his head up.

There, in all of his shinigami glory, stood Ryuk.

"AH!" Kei screamed, his eyes wide with fear. He collapsed onto the floor and stared at Ryuk. "What the fucking hell are you?" he asked, pointing with a trembling finger at the death god.

"I would answer you, but it seems Light may have to do some explaining," Ryun laughed.

Light opened his eyes. _Geez there's so much noise._ He thought as he sat up. Seeing Ryuk, he almost screamed. Almost. "Ryuk! What are you doing here?" he asked the shinigami. The god usually left him alone, and he was not expecting him.

"You know what this _thing_ is?" screamed a voice.

Oh crap. That couldn't be…

Light looked at the source of the voice. "Kei?" he asked shocked.

Pushing himself off the floor, Kei backed away from the duo. "Who…." He started, his voice failing him.

Light kept his eyes on Kei. "Look, I can explain this." He said nervously.

"Who… no _what_," Kei started, managing to speak in a quavering voice.

"Kei Shido…" Light called, standing up and approaching the blonde. He held out his hand and tried to coax the boy into his arms.

"What are you?" Kei finally spat out, finally backing into the door.

"I-" Light tried to think of something to say, but really, what _could_ he say in a situation like this?

"Kira." Ryuk laughed, disappearing yet again with that one word.

Kei's face contorted into a mixture of hatred, disgust, and hurt. "Kira. _Kira. _Kira?" he asked, recalling the serial murderer who hid behind the pseudonym of it. He turned the doorknob with his hand and opened the door. Walking at least five feet away from the door, he said one word that made Light's world crumble. "_Leave." _ He spat at his now ex-lover.

"Kei, I-" Light tried to explain. But he couldn't. What could he say? Yes, I'm Kira. I'm sorry I've never told you?

"Go." Kei said again.

And just like that, Light sighed, looked at Kei one last time, and walked out of the apartment, hearing the door slam shut behind him.

OoOoO

"No way…." Was all a trembling Kei Shido could muster, his frame leaning against the door. His knees gave out and he lowered himself onto the floor.

He couldn't cry. His love had murdered countless people, and dared to face him with an innocent face, yet he couldn't cry.

"Light Yagami… who are you?" he whispered into his hands.

* * *

**I told you it was bad. But, I tried to make it more troublesome. Yes, I am trying to wrap up this fic. So, I don't know how many more chapters I need to finish this, but it's getting there.**

**Review please! I'm dying to know what people think of this twist.**

**xoxo**

**Mi-Chan signing off**


End file.
